Drops of Jupiter
by dayglo1
Summary: 7th in my CJ/Toby post-ep series


Title: Drops of Jupiter  
  
Summary: And tell me, did Venus blow your mind/ Was it everything you wanted to find/ And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there/ Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken/ Your best friend always sticking up for you/ even when I know you're wrong  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Song's not mine either. Don't sue, I have no money.  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know.  
  
Feedback: Makes me very, very happy  
  
Author's Notes: 7th in my CJ/Toby post-ep series. This is the post-ep to Galileo. The rest of the series(and the rest of my fic) can be found at my website:   
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere   
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey   
She acts like summer and walks like rain   
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey   
  
I find CJ outside, looking up at the sky. It's taken me a good fifteen minutes to find her, since the last time I had seen her she'd been in her office. I watch her for a moment, as she watches the stars.  
  
Since the return from her stay on the moon   
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey   
  
She hears me approach and turns around. She smiles slightly, "hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated   
  
We're silent for a moment and she looks back up to the heavens. I decide to break the silence. "So what the hell happened with Tad at the symphony?"  
  
She glances back at me, "Nothing."  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star   
One without a permanent scar   
  
I snort, "Oh come on, the whole 'good in bed' thing had to have had something to do with him."  
  
She glares at me, "you think you know me so well."  
  
"That's because I do."  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there   
  
"And yet you still couldn't be bothered to help me out when I needed it?"  
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation   
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey   
  
I stop. She's right, I didn't help her and I knew she needed it. I wasn't there during Tad, but she's talked about him, and I knew she needed help.  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo   
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey   
  
I sigh, "I'm sorry."  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere   
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane   
  
She doesn't look at me, "Yeah."  
  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land   
  
I try again, "So what happened?"  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And head back to the Milky Way   
  
She sighs, "He wanted to know why I didn't hire him and he didn't believe my answer. We got into an argument that ended up with me loudly stating that I was great in bed."  
  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind   
Was it everything you wanted to find   
  
"And you thought you had something to worry about." She doesn't respond or even smile at my attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there   
  
I watch her as she studiously ignores me. In the time that we've been friends again, she's only mentioned Tad a handful of times. But it's been obvious that what ever happened with him has impacted her in ways she's not willing to admit.  
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken   
Your best friend always sticking up for you   
even when I know you're wrong   
  
I decide to try again, "The President's excited about Galileo again. He keeps on talking about the broader theme you came up with. You did good today."  
  
"I didn't catch the green beans."  
  
I wince, I had enjoyed making fun of her about that, hadn't realized she'd taken any of it to heart, "That's okay."  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five hour phone conversation   
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me   
  
Finally, she turns and really looks at me for the first time since I've come out here "Yeah."  
  
Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And head back toward the Milky Way   
  
Since she appears to be feeling more kindly towards me at the moment, I risk taking a step closer. "You did good today," I reiterate.  
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated   
  
She smiles again, this time wider, "Yeah."  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star   
One without a permanent scar   
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
  
As she turns back to look at the sky, I finally realize how cold it is. "Let's go inside."   
  
She shakes her head, "I'm going to stay out here for awhile longer."  
  
And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
  
I'm about to argue with her, but I can already tell that it'll be a losing battle. So instead, I simply take off my coat and put it around her shoulders.   
  
And did you fall from a shooting star...   
  
She smiles at me, "Thanks." I nod and leave.  
  
Fall from a shooting star...   
  
I turn around just inside the door and watch her for a moment, as she pulls my coat more tightly around her and continues to gaze at the sky.  
  
And are you lonely by yourself out there...  
  
Finis 


End file.
